unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalgu Moonfury
Kalgu Moonfury is a Shaman within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a member of Earthen Ring, she is also a member of the Elder Council and Chieftain of the Shadowmoon Clan. Personality Kalgu is a strong willed and steadfast leader and warrior. She takes pride in her heritage as a member of the Shadowmoon Clan despite the dark history it held. Despite her rank of chieftain she does not hold it above others, while she does acts as an authority she is more of a mother figure to her clan than a leader with an Iron Grip. As a Shaman she possesses a great wisdom and knowledge of the spiritual nature. Often acting as council for Mairne and others whenever they need it. She was also the one who had tried to get Tabuu back into the Earthen Ring despite his bad habits. Appearance The left half of her scalp is mostly shaved to just a little stubs, but not completely bald. While the other half of her dark raven blue hair flows down the right side of her face as a long decorated braid flows down her back as well. Onyx Tribal tattoos decorated in a spiritual and Amazonian fashion stream around her neck, collar bone, arms, sides, mid rift, hips, legs, and finally feet. History Kalgu's family, the last of the remaining shamans that were advised by Ner'zhul, ironically, not to drink the fel blood of Mannoroth. Despite being saved from corruption by demonic taint they still struggled to maintain their clan from further extinction as the Horde grew in power and their corrupted brethren slowly became more aggressive and dangerous. Kalgu's mother took up leadership of her clan, what remained untainted, and made them journey to Nagrand where they could be safe. In that time her mother taught her much about Shamanism, and despite the spirits not initially responding to her pleas she continued to seek their wisdom. In time she would lead the clan, for her mothers death came on the eve of her sixteenth year of birth, and she was ascended up to the role of Chieftain. Now Chieftain, Kalgu became strong willed and resolved to lead her people to a better future. Even after the shattering of Draenor she journeyed to her original home of Shadowmoon Valley, which had been corrupted and changed by the demonic rituals of Gul'dan and his demon masters. In that moment she knew she needed to lead her clan and allow them to regain what they had lost. It took her years before she finally was able to commune back with the spirits, to calm and soothe them from the shattering of the world, and in that time she became a respected and loved leader of her people. It took many years and not till the return of the Orcish Horde from Azeroth led by the Warchief Thrall did she see new hope for her people. Joining forces with his Horde she led her clan back into their ancestral home and defeated the Lord of Outland, Illidan Stormrage. But despite the victory and reclamation of the land it was still corrupted beyond repair. She was given a chance to journey to Azeroth to begin a new life and resettle in Durotar. A offer she accepted without hesitation. Plot Kalgu Moonfury took up position in the Elder Council of the Earthen Ring, there she serves as one of five leader of the Earthern Ring. She became the new Master of Tabuu Fleshreave after Mairne took up Draga Wolfheart as his apprentice. Equipment Weapon: Nocturne Branch - A Stave passed down between Shamans and Chieftains of the Shadowmoon Clan. This blackened wood was grown from an ancient tree of a fabled black oak that grew only in the moonlight. This staff was also carved with the names of all previous Shamans who carried this weapon. For it is both a piece of history and relic of the Shadowmoon Clan, but also a symbol of power. Armor: Let'rorka, The First Dark Moon - Ancient armor handed down from the first chieftain and Shaman of the Shadowmoon Clan. Added too and changed over the centuries this armor has withstood the tests of time and the strength of those who wore it previously only add to the power of those who take up the mantle after. Abilities and Skills Master Elemental Control: As a member of the Elder Council, Kalgu is meant to possess a great deal of elemental control. Enhanced Strength: Kalgu has enhanced strength thanks to her armor, which is enchanted with the power of her ancestors to grow with every generation that comes after. Great Spiritual Power: Possessing a great deal of spiritual power, although all shamans possess a great deal of power her abilities are amplified by her armor, staff and connection to the spirits. Ascendant: Kalgu has in her possession of two elemental spirits, both of which she can fuse with. One is a Fire Elemental and the other is a Wind Elemental. Trivia Kalgu Moonfury is the Original Character of Count Chaos.